A Very Shenny Halloween (part 4)
by Risknight
Summary: Sheldon invites Penny to join the guys for a monster movie marathon.


**It's the most wonderful time of the year. Forget Christmas, Thanksgiving, or all those other lame days, people! HALLOWEEN IS COMING! Here is my fourth story for this fabulous holiday!  
**

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Penny?"

She grabbed her robe from the closet.

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Penny?"

She used a towel to hold back her wet hair.

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Penny?"

She hurried over to the door and pulled it open. Sheldon was standing in the front with Howard, Leonard and Raj behind him. "What's up, doc?"

Sheldon glared at her for a second before handing her a piece of card stock. "Penny, unlike 2 years ago, there is no Halloween party in your apartment, nor are any of us attending this year's party at the comic book shop due to Stuart's horrendous idea of insisting on a Michael Bay's Transformers theme. So, I would like to invite you to pizza and a classic monster film fest featuring Ghostbusters, parts 1 and 2, Gremlins, E.T. and Jaws."

Penny looked at the invitation with a frown. "Umm, those aren't exactly scary movies."

Leonard shrugged sheepishly. "We're not really into scary movies."

"They give us nightmares," Howard admitted with chagrin.

Raj just nodded emphatically.

Penny shook her head with an amused smile. "You guys are so cute sometimes."

Howard leered at her and wiggled his hips. "Really?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Annnd it's gone." She looked at the card again, then back up at Sheldon. "Why does this say clothing optional?"

Sheldon squeaked and grabbed the card. At the bottom, in tiny print, someone had added those words. He spun and glared at the others. "That is a strike each, _gentlemen_! And I use that term loosely!"

Sheldon pulled a pen from his pocket and carefully scratched out that line. "This will never do," he muttered. "Please excuse me, Penny. I have to make you a new invitation."

She snatched it out of his hands and shoved it into her robe's pocket. "It's fine, Sheldon. Okay, I'll come but only on two conditions. One, I sit between Raj and Sheldon. Two, you get extra mushrooms on one of the pizzas."

Sheldon nodded quickly. "Acceptable. We shall see you at 5pm on Saturday."

Penny nodded and shut her door. She let out an amused huff before heading back to her bedroom. She still had to finish getting dressed.

* * *

Leonard slumped on the couch and glared at Sheldon. "You were quick to agree to Penny sitting with you," he complained.

Sheldon didn't look up from his typing. "Of course I was. Penny made the request, it was not unreasonable, so I agreed to it."

"If you were a real boy we'd think you liked Penny," Howard laughed.

This did make Sheldon look up. "Of course I do. We all do. She is a likeable person."

Raj sat down on the arm chair. "No, Sheldon. He means 'like' in a sexual manner."

Sheldon frowned in thought. "Well, I would not say I am comfortable with the idea of coitus in general, but if I were to engage in such an act again, Penny would definitely be someone I would consider." He paused for a moment. "Actually, Penny would be the only one I would consider."

All three men's jaws dropped in shock. Leonard began to sputter as Sheldon stood and walked over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. "I realize this seems wildly out of character," Sheldon said, sipping his drink, "but despite your insistence of thinking of me as a robot, I _am _a red-blooded male. And a Texan."

Leonard suddenly burst out laughing. "You and Penny? That's ridiculous!"

Sheldon turned and looked down his nose at Leonard. "What are you inferring, Leonard?"

Howard grinned. "We're saying there's more chance of Leslie Winkle proving loop theory than you getting a woman like Penny. Or any woman at all."

Sheldon narrowed his eyes and stormed toward the door. He threw it open, crossed the small hallway and slammed his open palm against Penny's door loudly three times. He ignored the curious murmurs from the trio behind him as he repeated the pounding twice more. No chance?! He'd show them! A Cooper does not let a challenge go unanswered!

Penny opened her door, looking alarmed. "Sweetie? What's wrong?"

Sheldon took a deep breath, gathered his courage, and grabbed Penny by the shoulders. He didn't give her time to protest his manhandling of her person. He pulled her against his chest, and kissed her.

Stars exploded behind his eyelids. His heart skipped every third beat. His every nerve tingled with electricity. Four seconds later, his hands slipped from her shoulders, down to her waist, and around to cup her buttocks. He was alarmed and amazed when Penny's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling herself up onto her toes.

He had proven his point. He should release her and explain why he had assaulted her. He should step back and regain control of his body. Instead he groaned and bent her backwards, curling his body over hers. He felt her tongue sweep alongside his and it made his pulse speed up even more. He felt a tug on his arm and it took a moment to realize it was Penny pulling him into her apartment.

He hesitated for a skipped heartbeat only, before moving with her and kicking the door shut behind him. Penny pulled away and reached for the hem of her shirt. He looked at her, seeing the same desire he felt reflected in her eyes. He took a second to consider his choices. He could stay or….

Sheldon shook his head. No. There was no other choice. Not now. This had been their fate from the moment they met.

* * *

Howard and Raj watched Leonard warily. The last two minutes had been a shock to them all, but none more so than Leonard. Not only had Sheldon shown an interest in someone besides himself, but he had gotten farther with Penny in those two minutes than Leonard had in two years.

Leonard took three steps and raised his fist, but for some reason he couldn't actually make himself knock on the door to 4B. He kept seeing the way Penny had molded herself to Sheldon. Sheldon, of all people! How could she… Why would she… With Sheldon?

"It's a joke, right?" he asked quietly. He slowly turned to face Howard and Raj. "It's just a bazinga. Right?"

Howard looked away, discomfort written all over his face. Raj sighed and shrugged. "Dude, are you really so surprised? Penny and Sheldon have always had this weird connection."

Leonard's lower lip trembled. "But I called dibs," he whined.

Howard nodded and placed an arm around Leonard's shoulders. "Life's not fair, man. Why don't I buy you a drink? It's Ladies Night at Club Hitch."

Raj stepped to Leonard's other side as they made their way down the stairs.

* * *

Sheldon gasped for breath as he tumbled over to the side of the bed. Penny rolled over and laid her head on his shoulder. His arm automatically curled around her shoulders and he smiled shyly. "Penny? Does this mean we are in a relationship?"

She hummed with satisfaction. "I think so," she answered. "Is that okay with you?"

Sheldon thought about it for a minute. "I believe it is."

She looked up at him as she drew the blanket over their cooling bodies. "So, what brought this on? Not that I'm complaining."

He blushed and told her about the guys teasing him. She looked angry for a moment. Then she relaxed and trailed her hand down his stomach to his groin. He drew in a sharp breath as his body responded.

"Normally I'd go kick some ass over them treating you like that, but I think I'll give them a pass this once. After all, if they hadn't been acting like idiots, you might not have proved them wrong."

Sheldon pulled her over him and kissed her again. He would have to tell the guys he was going to give them a pass, as well. Later. Much, much later.


End file.
